


Hopeful Skeleton

by Himiko_Yumeno



Category: Danganronpa, Super Danganronpa 2, Undertale
Genre: Boning, Komaeda x Sans, M/M, Sans shoves a bone up Komaeda's ass, Smut, ass penetration, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himiko_Yumeno/pseuds/Himiko_Yumeno
Summary: Sans and Komaeda are at the park, but suddenly, Komaeda has a little problem...





	Hopeful Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> I know skeletons don't have ears

"Shove a bone up my ass, Sansy."  
When Komaeda whispered this into the skeleton's ear, a shiver ran down his spine.  
"K-Komaeda, not now! We're in a p-park, there are children here!"  
Komaeda winced. It was obvious that he had a problem his pants. He sighs and picks Sans up.  
"But, Saaaans~" The young hopeslut pointed at the bulge in his pants and made puppy eyes.  
For a moment, time stood still. Then, they were in another place. In a bush, to be precise.  
Sans was panting "Okay Komaeda, we're gonna do this *very* quickly. Pull your pants down and... we'll get over with this."  
Komaeda's eyes lit up, and he quickly removed his pants, waiting to feel his beloved one in his tight asshole.  
The skelebae removed one of his bones from his legs, and slighty pressed it against Komaeda's entrance.  
"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have lu-"  
"Just fuck me already."  
He slowly pushed the bone into Komaeda, making sure that it didn't hurt too much.  
"You like that, you fucking hopeslut?"  
Sans was picking up pace. He slowly began to thrust more and more into Komaeda, until the bone fully disappeared into Komaeda's asshole.  
"Nyaaaaa~ Sans senpaiii! I-I'm g-gonna c-"  
This was Sans's sign. He started thrusting the bone into his ass at the speed of light.  
"SAAAAANSYY~" Komaeda (s)creamed.  
Both of them collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily.  
But now Sans had a problem too. His big blue wobbly slimey glowey ectoplasm schlong was now erect.  
"O-oh... want me to help with that?"

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes this was my first time writing smut


End file.
